Afterlife
by Bob Pippin Flamerhaggen Junior
Summary: XemSai, XemnasxSaix, yaoi and crap.
1. The Room of Sleep Preview

Blue strands of hair were and the thin bed sheets plastered to his face and naked body with sweat. Hair hung messily in front of his face, temporarily impairing his vision, but it was worth it.

Xemnas sat at the edge of the bed for a few moments, letting the air wipe away the sweat from his tanned skin. He stood up, pulling on his pants as Saix leaned over in bed to catch him by the waist before he could walk away. "Maybe when Kingdom Hearts is finally ready," Saix whispered, "I'll feel this pleasure I'm supposed to, deep inside."

Xemnas became unsure of what to say. "You act like you know what it is to love. You _can't feel _love, so stop acting like you can, its disgusting." The silver haired man slipped on his black coat and began to walk away. It almost hurt him feeling Saix's fingertips slip away from his body, but he knew he couldn't show that it hurt him. He couldn't go back to him and hold him and tell him how much he meant to him. He couldn't, it was simply impossible to. They were both Nobodies, they weren't supposed to feel things like that.

"Where are you going?" Saix asked, now that Xemnas was out of reach.

Xemnas stopped and let out a sigh, almost as if it appeared a burden to him to answer the question, only because he wanted him to stop talking so he wouldn't have to look at him directly. "Where I'm going is really none of your business, but if you must know, I'm going to The Room of Sleep." and he walked away. If Saix had a heart, it would've sunk.


	2. The Room of Sleep

Blue strands of hair were plastered to the back of his neck with sweat. The sheets, too, stuck to his naked legs

Xemnas sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments, letting the cool air wipe away the sweat on his tanned skin. He stood up, pulling on his pants.

Saix leaned over in the bed to catch Xemnas before he walked away, wrapping his arms around Xemnas' waist from the back.

"Maybe when Kingdom Hearts is finally ready," Saix whispered. "I'll finally feel this pleasure. This pleasure I'm supposed to feel—deep inside." Xemnas sat silently, bemused and unsure of what to say.

Finally, after a moment of searching for his words, he spoke, carefully, choosing his words wisely, perhaps even purposely making them cold. "You act as if you can _feel_ love," He said, slipping on his coat and starting out the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Saix asked, as Xemnas slipped out of his arms, and out of reach. Xemnas stopped in the entryway of the door, almost dramatically to say something to Saix, still not turning to look at him.

"To The Room of Sleep."

If Saix had a heart right then, it would've sunk.

—

He sat next to Xemnas, as always during meetings because of his spot in command. Xemnas was introducing the newest member, whom which everyone stared down at in anticipation as he spoke the name—_Xion. _At first, Saix thought nothing of the name, but when she removed her hood to reveal her face…

His one hand balled up into a fist on his knee, which crossed over the other, in rage. Her skin was only slightly lighter than that of his superior's. Her diminutive figure. To wrap it all up, her short hair was a dark blue, that fell gently just above her eyes. Saix's teeth came together and his jaw tightened as he tried his best not to seem angry.

Saix had always known that Aqua came before Isa in Xehanort's life; he knew they were well acquainted with one another. He never thought about the fact that they could've _done _something. It never occurred to him, he had always thought Xemnas wasn't really….into women. It left Saix with a strange sensation, it left him trembling; something he had never felt before.

He looked over at his superior, who didn't even look uneasy at the appearance of the girl.

Maybe this was all in his head. Perhaps his mind was just twisting facts into silly ideas.

"Welcome," The words echoed through the room, startling some at the break of the silence that had seemed to last forever. The words from the young man bounced off the walls, leaving everyone a bit surprised at who it had come from and how loud it had been.

Zexion sat, staring down at her vacuously; perhaps even with hatred? Saix thought. Or maybe Zexion always looked like that, he didn't know, he didn't pay attention to him that much. At any rate, he was thinking about small, insignificant things way too much. It was his mind trying to distract him from the other issue.

Saix wanted to look over at Xemnas once more hoping that, maybe this time, he too would look as nervous as Saix felt. He hoped that now Saix wasn't they only one that thought about her appearance. He shifted his eyes to take a look, making sure he didn't making it seem obvious that he was staring or turning his head, even the slightest. Xemnas _still_ had the same expression.

—

Saix eyed her as she and Larxene walked up the see through steps. He stalked them from the top balcony, like an eagle eyeing prey, as Larxene pointed things out to Xion here and there. He wanted the steps beneath to shatter and make her tumble into the endless darkness. Even if he wasn't who he thought she was, he wanted her dead.

"Enjoying the view?" Saix spun around to face the person. He was hooded, but Saix knew right away who it was by the voice.

"Always getting into others' business, Xigbar."

Xigbar came nearer. "I see it; I know what you're thinking! I don't have to be able to read minds, Saikusu!" Saix simply shuddered. Was he really making it that obvious? "You think she is you daughter!" Xigbar exclaimed, with utter obnoxiousness.

"Erm…" That clearly wasn't it at all.

"Lemme tellya somethin'," Xigbar was clearly drunk, as he swayed in place and slurred his words. "She is_not_. I think, she's Xemnas' girl…and that… other person." He hiccupped. "I mean… Xehanort's, I think. I dunno."

"You're clearly drunk. You're probably wrong, and you most definitely have NO idea what you're talking about." Saix's mind went feral when Xigbar said this. This meant he _wasn't _the only one that thought she was…

_He knows. Everyone knows. I'm not the only one..._

He thought he was going to be sick. Though, he couldn't show Xigbar his nervousness, even if he was drunk. "Xigbar, go back to your room and prepare for the vicious hang-over you're going to have tomorrow." Saix, still standing on the balcony, gave Xigbar a small shove in the direction of his room, and Xigbar mindlessly began to wander off into the direction of his own room. Saix turned to glace at Larxene and the girl again, this time, they were both gone.

—

Zexion walked down the corridor with light steps, his boots clicked against the hard floor. He stopped in his tracks as he heard a second pair of boots making their way behind him.

"Saix, tell me, why are you so dependant?" Saix stopped, surprised the man had been aware of him following.

"I am not dependant…" He scowled.

Zexion reached for his door. "Then why are you following me?"

"I wanted to ask a favor of you, one that only you can do since no one would ever suspect you." Zexion turned and blinked at him curiously. "They _do_ call you 'The Cloaked Schemer.'" Saix said, in a roundabout manner. And for the first time Saix had seen, Zexion's lips curled upright into a sly smirk.

***

"So Xion! You look awfully familiar," She said mischievously. Larxene was taunting. Cold, unliked by most everyone.

"I don't see how I would." Xion replied awkwardly. Larxene snickered.

"Oh, but you do."

***

Ever since the night Xemnas has left Saix alone in bed, to go to The Room of Sleep, and said those cold words to him, Saix felt empty. '_You act as if you can feel love._'

Saix sat, listening to Axel and Roxas, and every once and while glancing a peek at them from around the corner of the clock tower upon the edge of which they sat.

For whatever reason, they both giggled. "You know Roxas, I don't care what they say, about not having hearts" Axel stared off into the setting sun of Twilight Town, as Roxas looked at him, puzzled.

"What makes you say that?" Roxas asked, having a feeling of what the answer might be, and fearing the hurt that it might bring.

"They say we don't have hearts, no feelings. That we can't love. I think they're wrong, because," These words gave Saix a reason to glance again, and he saw that when he said the last word, he turned to look at Roxas. "...I love you, Roxas." Roxas didn't respond, not at first anyway, he couldn't. Not knowing what to say, he too stared off into the sun, just as Axel had been doing a moment before. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's, and after some times of searching for the right words, Roxas broke the silence between them.

"I love you too."

* * *

The whole XemnasxAqua thing would be kinda weird considering how....well, he's gay. Everyone knows that. o3o My brain hatched this idea when I was innocently browsing around for Kingdom Hearts stuff on DeviantART. *rocks on heels innocently*

But this was also before I knew that Xion look....exactly like Kairi, and believe what everyone said when everyone thought she had tan skin and blue hair, even though we all know now she doesn't. 0.0

I give xochibi on DeviantART some credit since her comic sort of lit the lightbulb in my brain. =D I understand if you all hate me for what I've made Xemnas do against his will with Aqua. I SORRY!!!! DX


End file.
